Forever Begins Now
by those3littlewords
Summary: "Ms. Waldorf's pregnant." Nate almost choked on the water he was drinking, and Chuck's eyes widened. Post 1x17; Chuck/Blair, Nate/Serena, The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, and mentions of Georgina/Dan/Serena. Other characters possibly included.
1. Chapter 1

Just less than half an hour ago, she had called him, only saying, "Chuck, I need you; _we_ need you. Please come."

And he could only say, "I'm on my way."

Blair and Chuck had always known each other better than everyone else. From the very start; even when they first met each other in pre-k. And if Chuck knew Blair, he knew that she never called or _needed_ anyone, unless it was urgent, or an emergency. Sure, he didn't exactly know what she meant by 'we', but he still cared about her, even after that night at the Palace bar when she had come to him, begging to forgive her. But he didn't; he had given her a speech on how he didn't want her. He had compared her to his father's horses, and how he was fascinated by her when she was beautiful and untouched. Then, she had left, heartbroken.

But that was the past. And today was the present.

--

Chuck entered the building, only to be greeted by the doorman. He hurried over to the elevators, seeing one's doors were about to close. "Wait!" he called out. A hand came out, and held the door for him. "Thank you-," he began, until he saw who it was. "Nate?"

"Chuck?" Nate was dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"Blair called me. She said she – I mean, they, needed me. And I know her well enough to know she would never call someone she hates, or anyone at all, for that matter, unless she really, truly, needed help. How 'bout you? What are you doing here?"

"Blair called me. She said everything you just said she said."

Chuck nodded understandingly. "So, where do you think Serena is? I haven't seen her in a while."

"I dunno, man. I haven't seen or heard from her in over a week. Maybe she's with Blair."

"Or maybe she's the other part of 'we'," Chuck implied.

Nate looked up at him. "You really think so?"

Chuck shrugged, "Anything's possible."

There was a 'ding' and the elevator doors opened, to reveal an empty Waldorf penthouse.

"Hello?" Nate called. "Anyone? Blair?"

There was no answer. "I'm guessing no one's home," Chuck said, as he took a seat on a chair nearby.

"Yeah, I guess so," Nate replied taking a seat across from Chuck.

There was a moment of silence; neither of them spoke, until Nate decided to break the silence. "Listen, man, I've been meaning to apologize for what happened that day when I attacked you in front of everyone-."

Chuck cut him off. "It's fine, Nathaniel. I'm just glad you didn't give me a black eye like Humpty Dumpty did."

The two of them laughed. "So are we cool?"

Chuck nodded. "We're cool."

That's when they heard the elevator ding, and the elevator doors open. They turned to see if it was Blair, but no one came out. The elevator doors closed again, and Chuck got up from his seat, chuckling.

"Maybe she forgot to get off," Nate suggested, laughing.

"Maybe," Chuck replied, still chuckling. He pressed the button. "You know, Waldorf, you're supposed to actually get off the elevator-." He was cut off by the horrid sight in front of him. "Nathaniel, call 911!" he yelled hoarsely.

--

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

She was lying on the elevator floor in a pool of blood.

Before he knew what he was doing, Chuck kneeled down so that he could pick her up.

"What the hell are you talking-," Nate stopped when he saw Chuck step out of the elevator with Blair in his arms. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

Chuck softly laid Blair down on the sofa.

Nate hung up the phone. "They said they'll be here soon." He looked back and forth from a concerned Chuck to an unconscious Blair, and smiled. Nate knew it wasn't the time for it, but he realized that the two were perfect for each other. Always scheming with one another, the pair always got their way with the people they schemed against. But they always cared for their friends; Nate and Serena. They had hearts, and were good people, but only ever showed it to a few friends.

Blair's blood had gotten all over the front of Chuck's shirt, but Chuck didn't care; he was just praying that Blair would be all right.

--

The paramedics arrived a little less then 10 minutes later. They put Blair on a stretcher and headed for the elevator.

One of the EMTs told Chuck and Nate that they could ride in the ambulance with them, and the two had, of course, accepted.

--

"Mr. Bass, Mr. Archibald?"

Nate and Chuck looked up at the doctor, and stood up.

"Ms. Waldorf will be just fine. She lost a lot of blood, and we lost her for a few seconds, but luckily, we were able to bring her back."

The two sighed, relieved.

"I have one question, though," the doctor asked. "Who's the father?"

Nate laughed, as did Chuck. "Look," Nate began, "I know we can pass as college kids, but I don't think we look _that_ old. I mean, we're the same age as Blair-."

The doctor interrupted him. "Oh, no, I don't mean Ms. Waldorf; I mean the baby," she inquired.

Chuck froze, and Nate was completely dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked.

"You two don't know?" the doctor questioned the two teenagers.

"Know what?" Nate was confused more then ever now.

"Ms. Waldorf's pregnant."

Nate almost choked on the water he was drinking, and Chuck's eyes widened.

"That's impossible," Chuck informed the doctor, "I mean she had a pregnancy scare a few months ago, but she told everyone she wasn't. Even her best friend, who I know believed it was the truth; I mean Serena – our friend – is a terrible liar."

Nate nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's right. We would've known if she was lying."

"Did this pregnancy scare happen about 4 months ago?"

"Yes, it did…Where are you going with this?" Chuck's voice was filled with worry, concern, and confusion.

"As I've said before, you're friend's pregnant. But I regret to inform you she has a condition called placenta previa."

Chuck recognized that name. His mother had it; it's what killed her; it's the reason why his father hated him – he just knew it. The doctor was still speaking, but he interrupted. "Can we see her now?"

"Yes, but she's still unconscious-."

"What room?"

"Room no. 744."

Chuck walked away, and Nate followed.

--

They stepped into the hospital room to find, what the doctor told them they would find; an unconscious Blair Waldorf.

They each took a seat on opposite sides of the bed, and Nate decided to turn on the TV.

"Really, Nate?"

"What?" Nate said innocently. "She's probably not gonna be up for a while. So might as well keep ourselves entertained." He flipped through the channels until he found what he was looking for: ESPN.

--

Her eyes felt heavy, and as hard as she tried to open them, she couldn't.

She heard two voices coming from somewhere near her.

"Chuck & Nate?" Blair asked herself in her mind.

The last thing she remembered was heading up in the elevator to her penthouse, but then…then, she blacked out after she saw the blood – her blood. She then had felt dizzy, and…fainted? _That must be it_, she told herself, _no wonder it reeks like a hospital. They must've taken me here, or called 911. Yes, that's it_.

She stirred a little bit, and finally, was able to open her eyes.

The two boys hadn't noticed she had woken up, and she stayed silent, wanting to know what they were talking about.

--

"I just…I can't believe Blair didn't tell us, man," Nate started out, but Chuck cut him off.

"Probably because everyone was putting her down." Chuck felt guilty. The look on Blair's face after he had finished his speech; she had looked so hurt; but he didn't want to be her last priority – he wanted to be her first.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, I feel kinda guilty, man, you know? That we were her closest friends – I mean, you, me, Serena, and Blair have been friends like, _forever_ – and I told her I didn't want anything to do with her…" He looked down at his lap, and sighed. "But…if you love her, man, if you really, really love her…I want you two to be together."

Chuck looked at him. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I knew there was a reason why Blair was always happy and smiling and less uptight, and now I know…it was you."

The two smiled at each other. "Thank you, Nathaniel."

Nate was about to reply when a voice from the bed said, "ESPN, really?'

Chuck and Nate turned to look at her. "Blair?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're awake," Nate said, a little bit surprised.

"Really now?" Blair asked sarcastically, faking a gasp. "I had no idea."

"Um, well, obviously, since…um…" he stuttered, speechless.

Chuck interrupted. "Who's the father?" He didn't sound angry, or mad. He sounded…hopeful; his voice was soft and gentle.

"You know?"

Both he and Nate nodded, and she took a deep breath. "Okay…the father's…" Blair took another deep breath before continuing. "Chuck."

Nate didn't look disappointed, or angry, and Chuck looked…happy?

"Congrats," Nate patted his best friend's back, and nodding at Blair. "I'm happy for you two…um, I'm gonna head down to the…um…cafeteria, and uh…let you two…talk." He turned around and exited the room swiftly.

Chuck smiled at her, and she smiled back. "You're not mad?"

He shook his head. "Of course not…listen…about what I said that night at the bar…I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of those things."

She silenced him by putting a finger over his lips. "Shhhh. It's okay, Chuck. I forgive you. But most importantly…I'm sorry. For everything."

"I forgive you." Their lips met and all was forgiven and forgotten. Nothing else mattered. Except that the two of them were finally together.

Chuck broke the kiss. "I wanna be her for you, Blair, and the baby. I…love you."

Blair grinned at him like an idiot. "I love you too."

--

Nate smiled from the other side of the door. Whoever said eavesdropping was bad, was dead wrong.

--

He kissed her hand and took a seat next to her on the bed. "I want you to be selfish."

Blair was confused. "What?"

"Your condition; the placenta previa…if it's a matter of choosing between you or the baby, I choose you. And I want you to choose you."

"Chuck…"

"Blair, this killed my mom," he confessed. "She chose to have me, and she died because of it. It's why my father hates me."

She was taken by complete surprise. "Chuck," she soothed him, putting a hand on his back, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. But, I want to have this baby, even if it means if I risk losing my own life…"

"Please," he pleaded, "I'm begging you. I can't lose you."

"And you won't. But…I'm having this baby, Chuck…"

He looked up at her, and tears threatened to escape the corners of his eyes. "No, you aren't," he stated matter-of-factly, looking down at her stomach. She was about to say something, but he continued. "_We're_ having this baby."

She smiled at him, teary-eyed. He didn't care anymore, and just let the tears fall, but not of sadness; tears of joy. He was going to be a father, and he was going to be a better one then Bart. He would show his son or daughter how much he loved him or her. But he didn't want to lose Blair. Yet, he just knew that somehow, she was right; that everything would be okay.

Chuck kissed her, and then her stomach. Then, he lay down next to her on the bed, and the two fell asleep.

--

_**Well, well, well. Guess what I just heard kiddies; apparently, our favorite-just-got-her-throne-back Queen B is in the hospital. And guess who's with her: N and C. Do I smell a reunion in the air? Or the start of World War III?**_

You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.

--

Nate stared at his phone in disbelief. God, he hated that bitch. She made life a living hell. Plus, she had hundreds of 'minions' across New York to help her.

He sighed and got up from his seat. At least things were better now; the way they should be. He and Chuck were friends again, Blair and Chuck were together, and he was happy for them. Now only if Serena were here…everything would be perfect.

And if not perfect, at least they could try to be the four friends they used to be: always wanting to have fun, and just enjoying life. There were no fights back then. No heartbreaks, no lies, no betrayals - just four friends trying to have fun…together.

Sighing once more, he inserted a dollar bill into the vending machine and got his can of Mountain Dew.

--

Serena downed another shot. "Oh. My. God! This is so much fun," she said, giggling.

Georgina looked up from the Gossip Girl blast and smirked. Things were going exactly according to plan. "I know, right?!" she laughed. _Get Serena drunk – Check. Next: Steal Dan away._

TBC.

--

**So the "We're having this baby" convo between C & B, I totes pretty much got off from Leyton (One Tree Hill), hehe. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! I did make the characters a tad bit, just a teensy bit, out of character, but like I said I wanted this chapter to be mostly fluffy and happy. ;P**

Reviews are loved! 3

BTW, sorry for the late update! I actually update right away after I finish writing new chaps, on LJ [livejournal] and Fanpop. And I always get distracted on here [when I'm here] from reading all the amazing fics you lovely writers wrote. 3

Anywho, i promise to update better from now on, haha!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _I know, I know! I'm a terrible updater. Sorry! I've just been really busy these past few months. Trying to get my grades back up to straight A's (which I accomplished), there was a death in the family a little over a month ago, and sometimes I'm just either too lazy or too uninspired to write._

_Anyway, I was totally inspired today to do some serious updating. Why? Because of my lovely readers! Thank you all so much for the reviews, subscription alerts, and/or for adding this to your favorites. I know it's a short update, but the next chap's definitely longer._

_Reviews are loved!_

* * *

Blair had fallen back asleep after she'd woken up to eat and watch a little bit of TV. The medicine had made her feel even more tired than she already was, so she gave up on trying to stay awake longer. Chuck had fallen asleep with her (again), his hand wrapped around her waist. Nate had checked on them a bit earlier to see if they were done talking, and he got his answer. He only smiled, shook his head, and left the room silently, being careful not to make much noise when closing the door.

Now if he could just figure out something else: Where in the hell was Serena? He'd left her enough messages for her voicemail to be full. At first it was a simple, "Hey, Serena, it's Nate. Call me back when you get this," to a more desperate and bit humorous, "Serena, uhhh…Blair's in the hospital. She's okay, but…well, she's pregnant. Looks like she and Chuck are soon-to-be-parents. Can you imagine that? A mini-Blair or Chuck running around," to a frantic, "Serena, where in God's name are you?! I'm getting worried. You haven't called back – not _once_, and…please, just call me back as soon as you get this."

After about 25 messages, did he get a "Sorry, please wait momentarily. The voicemail of Serena" – it was Serena reciting her name, the robotic-female voice announcing everything else – "is currently full."

He almost threw his phone against the wall in frustration if he hadn't thought twice about it.

Nate sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Serena, please be alright._

* * *

Serena downed what was probably her 50th shot. It was beyond even her belief that she hadn't had the urge to throw up yet. Then again, she was more than _just drunk_ and she probably wasn't thinking straight.

Georgina watched on in amusement. "Gosh, _S_, how'd you drink _all those shots_?"

Serena laughed. "Who knows? Who cares?!" She threw up her arms for dramatic emphasis. She was a "wild child" indeed.

"You know," Georgina said, "I have a little..._secret_ to tell you." She winked at Serena, already knowing what her reply was going to be.

"Ooh, I love secrets!" Serena exclaimed joyfully, sounding like her younger self.

Georgina smirked. "I know what you did last summer."

There was a momentary pause, before, "The horror movie starring Sarah Michelle Gellar and Jennifer Love Hewitt and Freddie Prinze Jr. and Ryan Ph-"

Georgina cut Serena off, getting impatient. "Yeah, that one. Well, anyway, you know how they killed that guy and he comes back from the dead to kill them?" Serena nodded. "Well, apart from the ressurrecting and murdering, wouldn't you say that's kind of like a certain..._happening_?"

Serena's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly mean _that_...could she?

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Good heavens, I haven't updated in a year! Am I awful or what? As a legitimate reason (or excuse), though, I'm not going to lie: I gave up on the show as soon as season four began. But I figured, what the hell? Why not still update the fic/s? So, kudos to me, for finally finding inspiration to update! I sincerely hope you guys enjoy! :3

* * *

Serena dashes into the bathroom, making a break for the nearest available stall. She needed to throw up. _Bad_. She'd been stupid and naive enough to believe that Georgina was in town for a friendly visit. Clearly, dear old G had proven her wrong. She was here for vengeance, and Serena had been foolish enough to fall for her first trap. _How?_ Serena herself didn't even know the answer. A part of her had wanted to believe that despite their past, things could be alright.

They couldn't.

**- fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - **

Blair awoke to find herself in Chuck's embrace. The warmth he provided was somewhat comforting to her, all the troubles of the past few months easily fading away. They'd forgiven each other, and forgotten everything. That was all that mattered to her, really. That and the baby. She smiled softly to herself, temporarily removing her hand from Chuck's and placing it on her stomach. Though they still had another year of high school, Blair didn't mind. She knew parenting was hard, especially for young adults such as themselves, but she braced herself for it. She'd always wanted to be a mother, so she could love her child or children as no mother has loved their child before. All her life she'd wanted to love and be loved. She'd gotten her wish. Silently thanking the heavens for the gift of Charles Bartholomew Bass, she rested her hand back on his, inhaling his scent heavy with scotch, cigarettes, and cologne.

Shifting her body so that she was facing Chuck, she feels as if all could be right in the world.

Blair dozes off, feeling at ease with everything and feeling safe next to the boy who had managed to steal her heart.

**- fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn -**

Nate groaned in annoyance, worry, and impatience. He needed to know where Serena was. He needed to know that she was alright. He needed to know _now_.

"And what are you going to do?" a voice inquired in his mind. "Get out of here, hail a taxi, and then what? Search Manhattan with a one in a million chance of finding her? What if she isn't even in New York anymore? What would you then, Nathaniel? Search the seven seas? You're not going to find her."

"But you can at least try," another argued.

"Or just let her go," a third joined in. "_If you love something, set it free_, remember? You love her, Nate. Trust her. She's strong, and entirely capable of looking out for herself. She'll be fine. You know how she is. You know how you all are. You need to get away from actuality every now and then?"

Nate groaned again, shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall. The voices were giving him a headache. _Serena_ and the thought of her out there somewhere possibly in danger gave him a headache. "Are you sure it's your head and not your heart?" the first voice questioned him. Nate wasn't sure what the answer to the question was, but he assumed that the voice was right. It pained his heart at the thought of Serena hurt or in harm's way. The pain hurt, and it hurt a whole lot more than any pain he'd ever experience in his life. Maybe even more than discovering Chuck and Blair's big affair. Maybe even more than the whole ordeal with his father. More than any physical pain he'd ever been in, because this was so much more: he was in love and his heart ached because this was an emotional pain and one he couldn't escape till he found Serena or knew she was safe.

**- fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn - ****fbn -**

****************************Georgina was pleased, to say at the least. Serena had sprinted away from their seats to expel the contents of her stomach, having had who knows how many shots. Georgina had even lost count.

"Your friend okay?" the bartender asked, storing a few bottles back into their original spots.

She smirked. "Yeah. She's just fine." She downed another shot, satisfied with how the day was turning out. "Just fine."

* * *

**End note:** Not way too long, but not too shabby, I hope? Reviews are loved, and constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
